ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Lacerta
|year=1999 |place=Sweden |contactee=E.F. |race=Saurians (female) |origins=Subterranean, Earth, Solar System |agenda=Warning of War |channeler= |teleporter= |timetraveler= |levitater= |telepathy=Yes |shapeshifter= }} Lacerta is a reptilian interviewee in The Lacerta Files. Interview Lacerta was allegedly interviewed in 1999 and then again in 2000, while in Sweden, by a man living in an rural area. In The Lacerta Files she describes her appearance, background, and the culture of the reptilians who have lived on Earth for millions of years, as an evolved species of Saurian. She discusses Human origins and their past relationship with the reptilians. She also discloses extraterrestrial presence on Earth in the modern day. Background Lacerta (a pseudo-name),"Lacerta" is not her given name. The language her family speaks has sounds that are out of range for human articulation. Mispronunciation of their names may be considered an offense. - Lacerta (1999) is a student of human social behavior. She is said to be 57,653 electro magnetic field cycles (cycles that can be determined in the subterranean of the Earth). The adult phase of her species is about 16,337 cycles, a very important date for them. She and her people are a subterranean humanoid species who evolved from local having Reptilian DNA. Their outer appearance looks more humanoid, even having hair follicles, while their anatomy and circulatory systems are very much reptilian. Their aircraft are nominally cigar-shaped traveling in the regions of the Arctic, the Antarctic, and middle Asia. Symbols ;Ouroboros with seven stars Lacerta's people are commonly identified with the encircling seven white stars on a blue background. The dragon-circle represents the shape of Earth. The seven "stars" represent their celestial colonies within our own solar system: the Moon, Mars, Venus, and four moons of Jupiter, and Saturn. Their cylindrical craft are known to bear this symbol on them. Though two colonies are no loner in use and are abandoned, they still maintain the other five colonies. ;four-winged serpent An ancient symbol that Lacerta's members identify with, is a blue serpent with four white wings on a black background. Their colors are rich in religious meaning. The closest matching ancient symbol that can historically be found is the Egyptian Chanuphis. speaks without the slightest doubt about winged serpents. In Herodotus, Book iii. chap. cviii., "Arabia is the last of inhabited lands towards the south, and it is the only country which produces frankincense, myrrh, cassia, cinnamon, and ledanum." "The frankincense they procure by means of the gum styrax, which the Greeks get from the Phœnicians. This they burn, and thereby obtain the spice; for the trees which bear the frankincense are guarded by winged serpents, small in size, and of various colours, whereof vast numbers hang about every tree. They are of the same kind as the serpents that invade Egypt, and there is nothing but the smoke of the styrax which will drive them from the trees."Mythical Monsters, by Charles Gould, (1886), p. 183-184 Transcripts * Lacerta Files (Summary) * Lacerta File 1999 (Commentary) * Lacerta File 2000 (Commentary) * The Lacerta Files, 1999 and 2000, without commentary * PDF, '' '' (full source material) References Category:Reptilians Category:Lacerta Files